A Forgotten Moment in Time
by sbyamibakura
Summary: Kensei/Hiro. There was an instance in Hiro Nakamura’s life that he did not remember.


A Forgotten Moment in Time

By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: Heroes is owned by Tim Kring, I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Adam and Hiro talking, Hiro bored, some Japanese speak, etc

Feedback/Archive: Feedback is good; ask me if you want to archive this.

Pairing: slight Kensei/Hiro

Setting: When Hiro is still a child, shortly before Adam was locked away.

Summary: There was an instance in Hiro Nakamura's life that he did not remember.

Prompt: Kid!Hiro meets Adam when he's working for the Company—suggested by featherqwill

There was an instance in Hiro Nakamura's life that he did not remember. It had happened when he was much younger and, perhaps, he had had to forget it for the moment when he would see a certain sword saint.

He couldn't have even been eight years old then…

------------------------

He wished his father would hurry up with his business with the Company already. Mrs. Petrelli tried to act nice whenever she saw him, but he saw an underlying coldness, even at his young age, that made him uneasy around her. Her husband tried to put on a firm demeanor, but Hiro could see a depth of sadness in the man's eyes that did not seem to ever leave. And he had crooked-y lips too.

Mr. Parkman frankly scared him sometimes; he sometimes caught the man staring at him, like he was trying to read his mind or something, that and the creepy smiles the man gave him.

There was also Mr. Linderman, Bob (the man who always insisted that people call him that) and others that Hiro didn't know of that well and hardly ever seen, or ignored them.

Mr. Linderman smiled kindly at him, but it seemed like a Venus Fly Trap; feeding you a sweet scent to lure you to it, before it grabbed you and gobbled you whole.

Miss Pratt was pretty nice to him, never seeming to be too annoyed with the presence of a child around that the others did, but she was busy a lot.

He heard his father talking about some sort of thing called a 'Shanti' or something like that. He hadn't really paid all that much of attention as he had been reading one of his Superman comics. He would have liked to have read the Kensei stories again, but his father always kept them put up until bedtime, so Hiro actually came to like bedtime best, hearing over and over the stories of the Sword Saint.

His best and most favorite Hero!

He sighs and pushes his glasses up his face; they always seemed to be slipping. Now here he was, bored, sitting outside on a bench and having nothing to do while his father met with everyone else in the Company, excluding the leader of the whole thing (he never seemed to have much time lately, from what he gathered from his tou-san's conversations with the others).

His tou-san had taken away his comics too; he never usually did when they came here, unless he had a shorter temper because of something someone did.

So there he sat; actually twiddling his thumbs for a few minutes, bored as bored could be, when his hair on the back of his neck stands up and he feels eyes on him. He turns his head, pushing up his glasses up as he does so and finds a young man (who couldn't have been more than 25 or 26) looking at him, with a look that seemed to be shock.

The man shakes his head and takes a few steps forward. He felt familiar to Hiro, though he had never seen him before; he knew he would have remembered someone who gave off such an aura of strength and…something else that Hiro's young mind could not define.

Hiro blinks up at the man as he stands in front of him and bows at him.

"Konnichi-wa, Hiro-chan." said the young man with a smile at him. "Feeling bored?"

Hiro blinks. "I…I am not supposed to speak to s-strangers," he stutters.

The young man's smile only widens at this, a strange little glint in his eyes. "My name is Adam Monroe, little one. And you are Hiro Nakamura; your tou-san Kaito and some others work for me."

He was _the _Adam Monroe? But he seemed even younger than his father! He had heard of him from his tou-san! Hiro quickly stands and bows to him.

"Gomen nasai! I did not know you were—" but Adam stills his speech with a hand on his shoulder and kneels down on one leg to look at him better.

Adam laughs softly, filled with bitterness if Hiro had known it; but he didn't. He shakes his head at Hiro. "Of course you didn't; you've never seen before now, have you?" Hiro shakes his head and Adam removes his hand from the child's shoulder and stands up.

"But now you know my name and I know yours; we will never ever be strangers, even if the next time I see you, it seems that way."

That statement confused Hiro but before he can say anything, the young man, Adam, walks off the way he came, shoulders visibly straightening as he walks forward.

And as Hiro watches Adam walk away, he thought he could almost picture a picture of the man, standing tall, sword in hand and a smile that could brighten up anything.

Or anyone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You know, I just thought of something. Although I like the idea that Hiro met Adam when he was younger, I doubt he did as Adam said he was locked away for thirty years and I don't believe Hiro is that old.

Although it is possible that Kensei is inaccurate in saying thirty years, because after all, how could he know how long he was in there? How could he keep track? Oo

But that is a question for another day!

I think I will do the opposite side of the coin for this story; that is to say, that I will be writing Kensei-Adam's POV as well.

Kensei/Hiro 3

--PhoenixJustice


End file.
